A So Not Normal Life
by xoxo2013
Summary: A orphaned girl living an average life to the rest of the world but a spy when she is with her crew.
1. Chapter 1

Duck, jump, swivel, flip.. I kept repeating my new move in my mind... My forehead and hands drenched in sweat. I reached into my mini fridge and grabbed a bottle of water."Hey! Kat!" Shouted a voice at me from another room. "What?!" I yelled in response. "Get in the kitchen!" I stomped over to the kitchen table, sweating, "Hm?" I questioned taking a swig of my water. I glanced around at the guys seated at the table. Jason, the 6"2 dirty blonde haired blue eyed jock, who is the muscle of our team. Dale who's a short kid with brown hair and freckles who is the geek of the crew. Sam, who is the leader of our team stands at about 6 foot with black hair and green eyes. And me Katherine, I go by Kat. I'm the aerobic spy girl. I'm 5"4 and have chocolate brown hair and vibrant blue eyes. I'm a fairly petite girl, but I don't let that stop me from obsessing over my weight. Together our crew pulls big cons, but we don't prefer to be called thieves. "How do you feel about a dress and heels?" asked Sam. I raise one eyebrow and go, "How do YOU feel about a dress and high heels?". Sam seems unsurprised by my answer and doesn't respond. He just sighs and places his and on the table. "I feel the same way," I state sarcastically. Sam seems suddenly furious at me and goes, "Well, who is going to do it then? Hm? Jason or Dale? We need a women on the job and the only reason you are a part of this team is because your a girl! Look around do you see any other girls?! No! Because we use the limited amount of women so we don't have to deal with feminists like you!". I assure you I have never been hit by any one of these guys, but never have words from their mouths stung this much. I don't cry, and even if I did it would be in solitude. So, instead I balled my hands into fists and ran out of the the kitchen slamming the door behind me so hard one of hinges broke. I tore upstairs and headed towards my bedroom. I turned around and saw Sam coming after me. Now, I am light and quick on my feet but I can't take the the stair's steps four at a time. He quickly caught up with me and spun me around. "Look..." Sam began but he didn't finish that thought because I whipped his hand backwards and pressed it, hard. I pushed him back and he stumbled, temporarily dazed, giving me just enough time to escape. He continued his pursuit but I got to my room just in time and bolted the door shut. Sam pounded on the door, "I will get Jason up here to bust this door down (mind you these doors are extremely hard to knock down so it is quite a feat for Jason, but it is very well possible) if you don't unlock it in 3! 2!"

"I'm not a child!" I scream. "And Jason wouldn't do it after what you just did to me!". I then plug in my head phones and blare my music so I can't hear him shout. After 10 minutes he finally leaves, defeated. I feel a slow tear make its way down the side of my cheek. And in a few hours I finally drift off, my tears making augmenting wet spots on my pillow.

A/N Hey! So I am completely new to fanfiction and writing stories! Please review I would like all positive and negative feedback! If it completely sucks.. Tell me! And the plot is still undetermined so bear with me!

Thanks a bunch!

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

The next day...

I woke up to the sweet smell of pancakes on the griddle. I step silently out of my bed and creep over to my door. I open it just a little, and peer into the hallway. No one is there and it sounds like all the guys are in their rooms. I shut my door and creep down the hallway until I reach the stairs. Too many steps creak, so I grab the railing and jump down, landing in a crouch. I hop up and dust off my hands and make my way into the kitchen. No one's there. I sneak in and my eyes land on a golden chocolate chip pancake with steam rising off the top. I reach to grab it and voice goes, "Kat". I whip around and Sam says, "It took you longer than I thought. Look I'm really sorry, I've just been stressed looking for a new team member and I just lost it."

"You were looking for a new person? But.." I start.

"No worries, no one is upto the job and to our standards. You know I didn't mean what I said last night, right?" says Sam.

"Yeah, I know, I was being over dramatic anyways. I'm sorry" I say.

"So am I," and he hugs me in a fatherly way.

Just then Jason and Dale walk in fully dressed, like Sam. I looked down at my own self and take in my bedraggled hair and crumpled pajamas. "Mm.. Who made pancakes?" asks Dale and rubs his hands wildly. Within minutes we are all sitting down at the table, mouths full with chocolatey pancake goodness. "So let's consider my options again," I say. Jason raises one eyebrow and Dale freezes mid bite. Sam clears his throat, surprised and starts off, "Okay..." But he didn't get to finish his sentence because a unknown, tall, handsome guy arrogantly struts into our kitchen. Within seconds we have him pinned to the ground and he looks up at us and goes,"What? I heard about an job and I've come to apply,".

A/N: Ok so I realize my chapters are super short compared to a lot of others but I promise they will get longer as I get better at this! Thanks a bunch! xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

We all hop off of this kid who looks about my age, 16. "Hey I'm Josh. Not a very warm welcome... Huh?". I swear I was ready to punch this kid. Sam motioned for him to come to our office and Jason, Dale and I hung back. "Don't worry," I told myself, "He won't even make it past the interview".

Well my positive thinking just went out the window. Josh got the job. And shocker, there was only one space for him, my room. Dale and Jason shared a room which was already to small and Sam needed his own so I was stuck with the newbie. He dropped off a suit case on my bedroom floor and when he turns I disgustedly push it away from me with my toe. "So what's up? I'm Josh," he says. When I glared at him he said "Oh feisty,". If looks could kill he'd be dead on the spot. "So where will I sleep?". I gave him a "are you serious look?" and pointed to the floor. "For how long?".  
I snort, "I don't know? How bout maybe till we can order you a bed? You clearly didn't make it here on brains,".  
"Wow, she speaks, can I get name?" he asks.  
"Katherine, I go by Kat."  
"Okay, well Kitty Cat, I'm going to go change.  
I growled at him, "Don't call me that,".  
Then Josh lit up like a Christmas tree as he just found another one of my buttons to push. He walk into my bathroom and I couldn't help but sigh because, good Lord, that boy was attractive.

Josh POV  
I changed into a new pair of boxers and though, "Dang, that girl was hot! I mean she hates my guts, but I seriously want to just kiss her. I'd probably lose a finger or two, but it just might be worth it,".The bathroom door is slightly ajar and through the mirror I can see her. She climbs into her bed wearing sophie shorts and an oversized t-shirt and says, "Are you done? " Awoken from my muse, I step out. Her eyes roam over me and stop at my bare-chest (with a nicely toned 6-pack) "See something you like?" I tease. I can tell she is blushing but she just goes, "Why don't you put on some clothes, this isn't a strip club."

The next morning, l wake up and see Josh lying on the floor, passed out. I climbed out my window and swing through a few bars until I can reach our roof. I sit down there and enjoy the warmth of the sun. I close my eyes and relax and when they flutter open Josh is sitting next to me. I stammer, "H-how did you g-get up here,?. He answers calmly, "Your not the only one that can do the monkey bars,". I roll my eyes. Then he asks, "So where did you learn how to do all of your stunts?". I say, "A few years ago I was a gymnast. my parents were obsessed with me doing gym, and they made me practice all of the time, it was literally physical abuse. So one night I ran away. I was living in the streets when Sam found me 2 years ago. And yeah...". I couldn't believe I opened up that much. Then, all of a sudden his lips are on mine. His lips press hard on mine and he runs his tongue along my lips. Then I hear a clatter down stairs and I'm jolted back into reality. I flip around and kick him in his "soft spot". The groan he admits, sounds like he is dying. "You jerk!" I scream. "Hey!" He says. I swing back down to my room and he follows after me. I crawl into my room through the window and slam it shut and lock it. "Oh come on! Don't act like you didn't like it!". I close the blinds and leave the room, leaving Josh stuck outside. I come downstairs to and see everyone around the table. "He is NOT staying in my room!" I scream at Sam. We go into an argument that I win. And Sam says that he will let Josh stay in his room. "By the way, where is he?", Dale asks. I shrug my shoulders and just then Josh walks in to the kitchen. "Someone needed me?", he asks. He grins arrogantly at my shocked eyes and I cross my arms over my chest and let out a, "humph".


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, so I think I found the place to hit," says Sam speaking to all everyone around the kitchen table. "It's in England.. And we have plenty of money for all expenses and if we pull this off, we could buy the White House and all new equipment. I am only half listening as a glare across the table at Josh. Sam starts, "So Kat.. Kat! KAT!"

"Hm? Oh! What?" I say. "Your going to have to go undercover Katherine Burgard. Crown Princess." says Sam cautiously. I feel my face turn stone hard, and I mutter I silent but deadly, "What."

"Kat, hello?" says Josh dragging out the word hello. I ignored him. I didn't want this to end badly like last time, so I just bit my tongue and said, "ok,". Sam continues on, shocked by how easily I agreed, "Everyone else will just fill in where ever you are needed. Kat, I found a lady that can come in and get you the right wardrobe,". I nod, silent. "Okay well we leave the tomorrow night, so start packing," says Sam.

"Hm, uh!, Ow! Lady you know that when you stick needles in someone, it kinda hurts!", I scream at the lady that is measuring and fitting me,".

"You know dat when you move, it makes harder for me no poke you!" she says. We have gone through dozens of pink, baby blue, navy dresses that are beaded, sparkled, flowered, you name it! Personally most of them were too low cut for me but, Gloria, I believe her name is, says I should flaunt my big bust. Yeah right lady, there I reason that the only bra I own is a sports bra. Oh! That part of my wardrobe changed too, so now I have to worry about another uncomfortable garment. "Ugh" Gloria says disgustedly, "You much too short! You have to wear at least 3 inch heels. At Least!". My face goes hard. I storm out of the room and march up stairs straight to Sam's bedroom which now houses Josh as well. I kick in his door and go,"Ah hell no! I will play Barbie and be dressed up in these clothes but I cannot spy and struggle to wear heels 24/7!"

They both stare open mouthed at me and them I realize I'm in a pink blazer with a matching skirt, and my boobs probably look about to fall out of my shirt. I cross my as over my chest and pop a hip. Sam finally snaps out of his muse and says,"Just listen to her. You won't have to wear them all the time but do expect to,". Better than I originally had planned I turned on my heel semi-satisfied and walk back to the fitting room. As I leave I hear, "Dude, did you see her.. everything?!". Good word choice I think to myself as I open the door to the fitting room. Gloria goes, "Now.. Your image!". Oh good Lord. First my face was scrubbed like no other, then my hair was washed, cut and styled. My eyebrow were plucked and colored. My so called "mustache" was waxed. Manicures and pedicures. Then, the worst part of it all, the Brazilian wax. They wax everything, and when I say everything I mean everything. I let out blood-curdling scream when it happened that I'm sure made the whole house shake. And after that, it was finally over. The only good news? I didn't have to pack, because my Barbie clothes were already in their neon pink suitcase distributed by Gloria.

Sam pays Gloria generously and calls everyone down for dinner. Jason ordered pizza and breadsticks. I am starved, when I come down stairs to eat and I discover everyone is already in the kitchen munching away on crispy pizza. I start to open the door, but then I realize what I look like. "Kat, we know your there!" says Josh. "It can't be that bad!" Dale choruses. I cautiously open the door and slip in to the room. I do an about face and I'm greeted by 4 teenage boy's faces that represent a fish out of water. "Nice boobs," I hear Josh say and I'm pretty sure my eyes light on fire. "Is that make up?" asked Jason. "What were you screaming for?" asked Dale. I sigh and put my leg on the tale and motion for them to touch it. Then I say, "That everywhere," dragging out everywhere. All of them flinch and I hear someone mutter ouch. If you don't mind I'm taking my pizza upstairs. "No, you have to eat down here, we are finalizing the details of the op," says Sam. I decide to use my new found feminine charm and say,"I would but you know, I have been having bad cramps all day and I'm just a hot mess," grabbing my abdomen and groaning. All they boys were dumbfounded and just kinda murmured yeah and ok and then I walked my merely way back upto my room and went to bed after scarfing down the quite delicious pizza.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up to my alarm that went off at 10 Pm, to have a little time before we leave for the flight, and no Josh. Ahh.. What a wonderful start to a horrible night. I dress in long, gray fuzzy sweats and a red, cut t shirt shirt that has rolled on the bottom. I pull my hair up into a high ponytail and put on a thin athletic headband. Finally I throw on a pair of black vans, the most comfortable shoes I will wear for weeks. I brush my teeth (last day for no makeup) and I grab the neon suitcase and make my way down stairs. No one is around and the hallway is empty. I take deep breath and start running, then I don't even know what trick I was doing. I was just flipping and being free. Little did I know that Jason, Dale, Sam and Josh we watching me starry eyed on the top of the stair case. Ah, that felt good. I turn up to see the boys looking at me and I blush and look at my feet. "Um are we ready to go?" I ask silently and before I knew it we were in a black SUV on our way to the airport.

•—-–—-–•—-–—-–•—-–—-–•

"This way!" Dale calls out directing us to our flight. We've already made it through security and checked our suitcases in. I have a handbag as well, filled with a Barbie outfit to wear before I exit the plane into London, England. We bought non stop tickets so we will be on the plane for 10 hours. A flight attendant announces that our plane is ready to board and we scurry over to the gate, just in time. I look down at my ticket to find my seat as we board the plane. I find my seat and relax, closing my eyes. Then sly boy slides in the seat next to me and says, "Fancy seeing you here!". I open one eye and see that Josh is sitting next to me. In front of us sits Dale, Sam, and Jason. I let out a long sigh. This is going to be a long flight.

•—-–—-–•—-–—-–•—-–—-–•

"Oh my God! Will you shut up?!"

"Yeesh, is talking a crime?"

"No! A crime will be when I kill you!"

Jason turns around, playing parent and says "Now will I have to come back there and separate the two of you?"

I roll my eyes and Jason lets out a laugh. I lean down and put my head on the airplane food tray. It's not long before Josh whispers, "I can't wait to see your boobs in a real bra." I know he is trying to pester me and wouldn't really say that and mean it.. I hope.

"Oh that's it!" I shout. Thankfully the 3rd seat in our row is unoccupied as I lunge across the seat and take him down to the floor. By now, we have attracted much attention. I sit on top of him and throw punches. "Take it back!" I yell. Josh is quite strong and flips us around so he is on top. (This all being on the airplane floor). "Oh whose on top now?" questions Josh and pins my arms down on the ground above my head. I struggle against him and he laughs heartily at my feeble attempt. I finally get enough room to move my legs and kick him in a back of the knees and he lets his guard down for one second. Jason turns around to see us, clearly woken up from the commotion, runs behind the seat to pull us apart. People are all ready talking to the security guard on the plane. Jason manages to get us into opposite side in the chairs with him in the middle. "Knock it off! Your going to be get in trouble!" Jason says and puts on arm across each of us while I throw wild punches and Josh struggles to get out under the weight of Jason's arm. Jason is clearly needing much more force to keep Josh down and he is losing his power fast. The the security guard runs up to us three and we instantly freeze. And that is how Josh and I ended up in the back of the plane, wrists and ankles zip tied. Jason got away free because bystanders told the guard he was trying to break up the fight. "Way to go! Now how am I going to get changed?" I challenge. "Me? You're the one who tackled me!" rebuttals Josh. I snort, "Oh yeah? I wonder who provoked me to do that?" "Give me your hands." Josh commands. "No! After.." I start. "Give me your hands now." He commands again. Something then came over me that caused me to give them to him. He bites the zip tie just right and it pops open still intact. "Now change," he says. "Where?" I ask,"Not with you right here!".

"You got a better idea?" He asks.

"No. Turn around!" I state. He sighs, but turns around. Rummage through my bag and pull out nude heels, quickly exchanging those for my vans. Then I pull out a pale blue cotton skirt with threads of dark blue scattered throughout it I pull it over my sweats and then pulls of the sweats and stuff them in my bag. I see the security guard making his way back and whisper, "Crap!". Josh sees him and puts the zip ties back on my hand. "Okay" he starts, but then I cry out, "Oh lord have mercy! I need to use the bathroom!".

"Sorry miss.. but"

"I am bloating and I need it now for feminine reasons!" I shout.

"Oh.. Um okay." He says.

I grab my bag and start up.

"You'll have to leave the bag here though".

"I need a tampon! Unless you have one on you?"

"N-no miss. Go ahead,". He mumbles.

I mutter a thanks and go into the bathroom. I lock the door and take of the top half of my clothes. I look in the bag and out the bra. Ugh. It's for the good of the mission I guess. After that I pull on a tan ruffle, cotton top. Then I let my hair down and run a comb through my soft, bouncy curls. I put on some foundation, mascara and lipstick, all with much difficulty, and put on a pair of pearl earrings and a matching bracelet. Finally I exited fully dressed and ready to go. The guard shot me a funny look but didn't comment, probably because of our previous chat. I slip into my seat just as the captain announces to pit on our seat belts. We are beginning our descent. I try to ignore the ogling eyes of Josh, but it's too weird. "Will you stop it?" I ask. But it's like talking to a brick wall. Finally the plane touches solid ground and Zach and I are released from the zip ties. "Since this is your first offense, you will go with a warning," the guard says. We both nod in acknowledgement and grab quickly catch up to the rest of our gang. It get the same reaction from them as I did Josh. I roll my eyes in disgust.

I walk slowly in my heels out of the plane and into the heart of the biggest airport in London, England.

A/N: Hey guys! So ill try to upload everyday but sometimes real life sets in and it won't always be a daily thing! Thanks for reading and shout out to Gallaghergirl for being my first commenter/reviewer!

Thanks!

xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

I turn in a circle dramatically and look at all the busy people bustling around the airport. Oh good lord! "London!", I say. I follow the rest of my gang, them telling me to hurry it up as I look at the airport in awe. Sadly, I forget that I'm wearing heels and move too fast and take a stumble right into Josh. He turns around, catches me and says smartly, "I knew you couldn't resist me for much longer." I scrunch my eyebrows, narrow my eyes, and turn my lips into a thin line, giving him my famous death glare. He just chuckles. I turn on my heel and move along. I wobble a bit in my heels and Josh just laughs again. Ugh! How infuriating! I can flip a gazillion times but I can't manage to walk in a pair of 4 inch heels! And these aren't even that tall according to other people! I move at a slow pace and then I feel my left heel start to sickle.. "Oh crap!" I scream. It's so loud it the airport, no one pays any attention. I look at my twisted ankle, which is starting to swell. Well that means it isn't broken. I rip off the heels and carry them in my dominant, left, hand. Now I'm about 6 inches shorter than the women and 10 inches shorter than the guys. I stomp to catch up with the group but it hurt my ankle so I step gingerly with that foot. We get to parking lot, and my foot is kIlling me, I can't help but hobble a bit. I start across the pavement and Josh turns around, due to my swearing. "No heels?" He asks sarcastically. I don't look at him I just look forward and walk in front of him with my hobble. He takes notice of my gimp leg and says sincerely,"Are you ok?". "Just peachy!" I respond.

"You want a lift?" he asks. "No! I am fine!" I say sternly. "No your not.." Josh says with an insidious look in his eye. He scoops me up and sets me on his back and runs around the parking lot to the car, me at first struggling and then laughing like I'm 4 years old. He sets down a giggling me in front of our high tech rental car, a black SUV fit for a Queen. (Or in my case a princess). "Thank you kind sir!" I say with an urbane manner. "Your welcome, m'lady," Josh says with a deep bow. Dale comes to the van, giving us a skeptical look. I ignore it with a slight cough and climb into the vehicle. What just happened?! I'm not supposed to befriend him! Sam climbs into the driver's seat and Jason the passenger seat. I sit on the left side, Josh climbs in next to me in the middle, and Dale on the right. I slouch down in my seat. "That's not very lady-like," says Josh. Jason nods in mock agreement. I let out an exasperated sigh and sit up straight. Sam drives us out of the airport and down the freeway. After about an hour, Sam makes a sharp right. I wonder where we are going? He drives until he reaches a dirt road with a small cottage on it. "Hop out." Sam says and motions us to the front door. "Oh, hullo!" says a small little day with much class. "Gloria?!" I shout in horror." "Yes, dahling, nice to see you again too." Gloria responds with a sarcastic smile. "Okay, see you later will pick you and her up at 10." mentions Sam. Gloria nods in acknowledgement. Sam tries to scurry out the door with the boys, but my voice stops him. "What do you mean 10? It's only 1 o'clock,".

"Yes, doll ve have much verk to do," says Gloria as if this is supposed to make sense to me. "Where are you going?" I question furious. "We are going to.. um.. uh," Sam stutters. "A party," Dale says nonchalantly. Before I can even comment they sprint out the door to the car. I run after them. They all dive through the windows or whip open the doors (Jason got on the roof and scrambled through the sun roof once Dale opened it for him.) and locked the doors me stuck outside. I screamed and pounded on the windows, but it was no use, the window were bullet and sound proof. Gloria came outside and grabbed my arm and pulled me back to the house, me giving them a look you'd think they were living me to die. (Which in a way they kinda were) We get inside and I see the SUV drive away leaving a dust cloud behind.

•—-–—-–•—-–—-–•—-–—-–•

"No." Gloria commands.

"But... Please?" I ask my hand lingering over a jelly donut, which I don't like but that's the only unhealthy thing she owned. "No, now valk again," Gloria says with a dour expression. I say and put her dictionary on my head, I walk barefoot across a tape line on her wooden floors. "Finally! It's only taken you an hour! Now let add the heels." Gloria exclaims. I gulp,"but I'm starved." "After you get ze heels down", says Gloria. I reluctantly put the heels on and place the book back on my head. Before I take 2 steps the book tumbles off and I land in a heap on the floor. Gloria face-palms and sighs. Her and I both share the same thought, "This is going to be a long day,".

•—-–—-–•—-–—-–•—-–—-–•

"Almost.. Almost! ALMOST!" Gloria says with increasing urgency. "YES!" We both scream simultaneously. We collapse into each other. I finally can walk in heels "I'm so proud of you." Gloria says. And I lean into the little women, who is growing on me. "Now, you may eat." Gloria praises and motions towards the jelly donut. I grab it hungrily, but Gloria slaps my hand. "What?!" I exclaim. "Vell, first those aren't proper manners and second I vas motion to ze apples and celery behind it." My heart drops and I set the donut back on its plate and grab the celery. I bite it fiercely and she narrows her eyes at me, and just like that motherly moment is gone.

•—-–—-–•—-–—-–•—-–—-–•

When the doorbell rings, I casually walk to it open it and say, "Won't you come in," to Dale, Jason, Sam and Josh. The four walk in wondering if there is a trick up my sleeve. Gloria calls out to us from another room, "Coming!". She comes out to the living pulling a hard top suitcase behind her, similar to the pink one she supplied me with. "I am ready,". So now Gloria is staying with us in our hotel room. We pile into the car, my back straight against the seat. It is a fairly quite ride to the hotel. We get there and go up to our presidential suite with four bedrooms. Sam in one, Gloria in another, Jason and Dale in the 3rd, and Josh and I in the last. I was to tired to even protest. I just came into the room and changed into spankies and a t-shirt, Josh coming in shortly after I changed. I brush my teeth, wash my face and lay out on our bedroom floor and stretch. I do my middle splits and I can feel Josh eyeing my butt, but I am to tired to care. "Kat?" he asks. "Hm?" I reply, eyes closed. "Those only one bed."

"Yep, and I don't really care." I state.

And there the conversation ends. I stand up and climb into the bed and he does too. I turn off the lights through the switch by my bed and fall asleep almost instantly.

•—-–—-–•—-–—-–•—-–—-–•

I wake up in a cold sweat screaming. Josh jolts awake and notices my panicked state. "Kat. Kat! It was just a dream!" I get out of bed thrashing and he hops up and pulls me into his arms. I try to pull away, pushing away from him but he is much stronger than me and holds me until I giving up and fall into his chest. After a few minutes of me crying so much that its hard to breathe, he brings me back to the bed. He starts to let me go, but I stop him by chocking out a soft," no,". Josh says, "Kat, it was just a dream,". Then I say, "No it wasn't, it was when my father was screaming at me because I didn't land a flip and it was the middle if the night and he was making me practice,".

"It's okay, he is gone and I am here," Josh says consoling me. Then he turns my chin up and kisses me on the lips more gentle than the first time. I try to say no but then I give up and kiss him back. His tongue presses on my lips and I let him in. He starts kissing me with a bit more force now and my head says stop, but my heart says go. He put his hands on my hips and pushes down massaging my tummy. He moves his hand upward and I think, "No, unless you stop now, things could turns out the wrong way." He moves his hands up towards my chest and finally I get the courage to say, "Stop,". He barely notices and starts to suck my neck. I push him and say, "Stop! This is a mistake." He finally stops and he lets go of me. "I just don't understand," Josh mutters and lets go of me, turns out the light and faces away from me. I am suddenly left feeling cold, and I want to feel his warm embrace again. But what was I thinking? I shouldn't let him kiss me like that.. While my guard was down! I turn over to go to sleep convincing myself I did the right thing, but a little voice in the back of my head says, "you're falling for him," and I think it may be right.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews! I really appreciate them and will use the constructive ones! Just to clear things up... Kat is not meant to be the Kat in Heist Society. I just used her name! (I see how that can be confusing) and same with Josh, he isn't from Gallagher girls I just used that name to! Thanks again and keep the reviews coming!

I wake up to a cool feeling on my cheek. I have drool spilling out of my mouth. There is about a 3-inch circumference pool of drool on my pillow. I'm face down in my pillow on my stomach. Then I suddenly remember the kiss, the everything. I swiftly jump out of the bed and sprint silently to the bathroom. Once there, I grab my toothbrush, toothpaste and hop in the shower. I throw my clothes off onto the floor, and turn on the warm water. I scrub my teeth harshly and scrub my skin hard until it becomes a light pink, fleshy color. I wash my hair, face, and body, then step out and dry off. I wrap a towel around my body after drying my hair. Then, I pad across the floor and put on spankies, and pink sports bra. Josh starts to stir, so I quickly throw on a pair of flip flops and leave.

•—-–—-–•—-–—-–•—-–—-–•

Just the place I googled! I head in through the gymnastic doors. A sense of home and fear flood in to me instantly. I stretch for a bit, and head over to the bars. I kick off my flip flops and chalk up my hands. When my hands hit the bar and I know that it doesn't matter if I mess up I give in to my inner gymnast and swing back ad forth building up my stamina and then finally swinging around the bar. After performing a couple of moves, I build up velocity and let go of the bar do a giant, before my feet hit the mat solid, I stuck it, as usual. The impact sends a familiar shock up my legs. I rotate to beam, the vault, and finally floor. I stare at the spring-board blue floor and I think of how girlie I had to be to meet judges standards I glare at my arch-nemesis and start one of my last routines. I start in the corner y feet shaped in a L- shape. I strike a pose and sashay across the large mat before jumping up into a switch leap and somersaulting out of it. Starting at the opposite corner now, I plaster a smile on my face and glide into the middle rolling on the floor, very feminine, and bringing the dance aspect to the routine. Finally I scotch to the very edge of the corner and run like the wind before going into a layout and then a triple round- twist flip. I stick it and placing my back foot behind me I turn around to see Josh. My face says it all. "W-what are you d-doing here?", I stammer.

"They guys said I might find you here," he replies. "It doesn't take a genius," I rebuttal with fake sarcasm.

"Can we talk about last night?".

"Nope, there's nothing to say,".

"Um.. You also kissed me back,".

My voice grows angrier and I say, "You took advantage of me while I was weak! Don't flatter yourself! I needed someone and you just happened to be there!"

"Well, maybe but you felt a spark like I did too," Josh replies. I gulp at his words because I did feel it too.

"Let me drive you back," he states.

I nod in agreement because I am exhausted from my workout. As we walk to the car, I work up the nerve and say,"Why don't we pretend this never happened, it could jeopardize the op,". Josh starts,"We can't just ignore..." but I cut him off with a swish of my hand,"Yes, we can and we will,". Josh starts to say something as I open the car door, but before I can sit down, cameras are flashing and popping all over. "Princess Burgard!" "Over here!" The reporters all shout wildly. Josh runs over and pushes me in the car seat and runs back to his side, slides into his seat and locks all the doors. He presses down on the gas pedal and speeds away. We detour away from our hotel for a while to make sure we aren't being followed. After 10 minutes, we pull into the hotel driveway. Valet takes the car and parks it. Josh rushes me inside and we head to our room. Once safely inside the door. More threats await. The guys and Gloria "What the hell!" "We're you thinking?!" "I thought Josh was getting you?!" "Vat on Earth is you wearing?!" "That was a bad move!" Finally I over power their voices and shout,"Stop! I'm sorry!" Okay?!". Silence falls over the room before Dale works up the nerve to say,"I hacked into the newspaper system and wrote and article about the princess coming to town,". Just then we hear a "thwap!" against the door. Sam walks towards the door and then glances through the peephole. He opens the door, grabs something, and closes the door again and locking it, all in one swift movement. Everyone cranes their neck to see the object and we come to the conclusion, it's the daily newspaper. Sam opens up the front page and sighs. I peer over his shoulder and see it. "Princess Burgard makes a revealing entrance". And there is me half-naked on the front of a newspaper that goes all-over London.

•—-–—-–•—-–—-–•—-–—-–•

I sit in front of the T.V. in my hotel room, holding a bucket of chunky monkey ice cream between my legs. (Provided by Gloria) I stare at the news reporters intently. I think, "How on Earth did they print my photo that fast?!" I dig my "spoon" which is actually the size of serving wear,". I hear the boys chatter outside my door and take a large spoonful of ice cream and shove it into my mouth before listening intently to their conversation. "I say Jason" "Why me?!" "I agree your the strongest you can protect yourself"

"Well so can Jason!" "Oh no not me!" "Okay, Dale your the smallest threat to her.." There is a little more discussion before Dale tumbles into me room, trying to regain his balance from quite a strong shove. Before he can even open his mouth I launch a pillow at him. "OUT!" I yell. My pillow finds it's target and hits Dale smack in the face. I feel bad, but he should have seen it coming. Dale shrieks and scampers away, slamming the door behind him. "She is mad!" Dale screeches. I find an episode of Gilmore Girls on the T.V. and watch that. Half way through it, there is a bang against my door and the boys come charging in. They grab hold of me and hoist me up into the air. My chunky monkey is still on the bed. "But! My chunky!" I say but it's pointless. Dale tries to hold me but he isn't tall enough to reach. He realizes this isn't efficient a goes to my door and switches some gears to lock it from the inside out. They set me down on a chair by the kitchen table, I make a mad dash to my room but find it locked and the guys are on me again. I keep trying to escape them and Jason says,"What can we do for you to stop?!" I scream,"Get me my chunky!". Sam lets out and exasperated sigh and signals for Josh to go get it. We go back to the the table and I notice the blueprints. Josh comes out of my room with the chunky monkey and sets it down in front of me. "Nice spoon," Josh snickers and I eye him across the table as he sits directly across from me. Dale sits next to Josh and Jason sits next to me. Sam sits at the head of the table. Gloria comes over at the beginning if our meeting to hear what is going on. We dive into the details of the mission. We start with my entrance to the Castle the royal family lives in. Andy the stuck up, only child, sixteen year old, is my way in. Andy and my "parents" are trying to set us up. I didn't even know they still do that. So, I am going to have to pretends to be into this creep. I dig my spoon in my ice cream and glance at Jason. "What is on your chin?!" I question. Jason guiltily replies,"Nothing,". I stare him down. Finally he admits,"Well I'm hungry! And it's right there and it's really good. Dale says,"I'm hungry too,". Josh and Sam nodded their heads in agreement. So that's how we ended up with two more big buckets of Chunky Monkey ice cream sitting in the center of the table, more thanks to Gloria. We occasionally dip our "spoons" into the bucket and take a big hunk while discussing the scrutinizing details of the mission.

After a while, bellies full, we fall asleep sitting around the table.

•—-–—-–•—-–—-–•—-–—-–•


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay! I am sooooo sorry! Life has been crazy and I have been having major writers block with this chapter. School is out for me so I will be updating more frequently! Without further ado.. I present chapter 8!

A firm tap on my shoulder wakes me from my slumber. " Let's go we have stuff to do," says Gloria. I pull myself up slowly and she leads me to her room. The boys are still passed out around the table, lucky ducks. We walk into Gloria's room and the room is a mess of clothes and makeup. It seems like she found the right outfit because its is laying out on her bed very neatly. I pick up the pieces and start to put them on. It is a light pink wool skirt. It has dark pink threads scattered through it and reaches my mid thigh. "Don't you think it's a little short?" I ask. She replies,"You going to have to turn on ze sixteen year old boy,". I say,"True,". And then a matching, tight pink blazer with a black camisole underneath. Seriously, boobs upto my neck. She then she passes me a pair of 4-inch Barbie pink heels. I stare them down, "You will not get the best of me today,". I slip them on and think, " Wow, heels really aren't that bad,". I strut out to the kitchen and Gloria follows, clearly impressed by my walking in heels. She says, "Want to make breakfast?". I nod. I had a few cooking lessons while she was training me. Gloria has stocked the fridge and purchased some pots and pans. She bought turkey sausages, eggs, and pancake ingredients. I put on an apron, as to not mess up my outfit, and slipped off my heels.

•—-–—-–•—-–—-–•—-–—-–•

One hour later Gloria and I have prepared a meal fit for a king. Just to pull a little joke, I wave a sausage under Josh's nose. He inhales deeply and snaps awake instantly. I crack up laughing. "Funny," he says sarcastically. I do the same do all the other boys and an almost identical reaction. Once I have their attention I say nonchalantly,"Breakfast is served,". Gloria and I lay out the sausage, scrambled eggs with veggies, pancakes, grapes, and chocolate milk. They all dive in like animals while Gloria and I eat ours with poise. After breakfast I make the boys do the dishes and then they change into their appropriate clothes. Within the hour we are ready to leave at 8:30 A.M. on the dot. We all leave the hotel and we arrive at the Castle, only a half hour later. In the van, we pass security and there is the royal family waiting for us. The second I lay eyes on Andy I can tell he is a prick, an attractive one, but not my type. I walk up to him very flirtatiously and stick out my hand,"Katherine, but you can call me Kat,". He releases my hand, "Andy," he says staring hungrily at my chest. I resist the urge to cross my arms over my chest and punch him in his perfect little nose. He is 6'2 with blonde spikey hair and blue eyes. So, basically, I'm a foot shorter than him. I shake hands with his mother and father and say,"Pleased to meet you I'm Katherine Burgard, but please call me Kat,". His mother replies, "Nice to meet you, and I prefer Katherine,". Oh dear... She's already on my nerves. "Well, we'll leave you two be," his father says. Apparently they have some charity event. They leave and so does the rest of my crew, well they don't literally leave, they just look like they do. They will park the SUV somewhere our of sight and Jason and Josh will be around the grounds in case of emergency. Andy leads me inside and opens the door for me, "After you" he says. I giggle stupidly and say,"What a gentleman," when I know he just wants to stare at my butt. "Well my parents aren't going to home until midnight," he says suggestively and I swallow my disgust. "Oh cool," I reply,

"I'm sorry I'm parched could you get me a drink, please?". He says okay and that gives me time to set up cameras and bugs and turn on my earpiece. I hear Dale's voice on the other side and let him know I am on. Just then, Andy comes back and passes me a drink. I sniff it and it reeks of alcohol. Ugh, that snake, trying to get me drunk. "It's just lemonade, is that okay?" he asks with fake concern. "Yeah, it's my favorite drink!" I say. I take a gulp and swallow quickly, he lets out a devilish grin. He excuses himself and I quickly dump the lemonade down in a fake plant and I notice he is turning up the heat, literally. He comes back and notices my empty glass, "Refill?", he asks. I nod my head. He's probably thinking how easy I am going to be. If only he knew. He comes back with another spiked lemonade and I take a sip. I decide to act the way he expects me to and say,"Boy, it's hot in here," and take off my blazer. He takes full notice and I drink some more "lemonade". I continue taking small sips as to not act strange and frighten him off. We have some more conversation and before I know it, I accidentally finished the whole drink. Andy seems thrilled,"Wow, thirsty. More?".

"No thanks," I say. "Can I see the whole "house" please?". Andy seems a little disappointed but recovers, "Sure!". We have toured the whole bottom floor and we start to make our way up the stairs, I wobble a little due to the alcohol and Andy steadies me,"Whoo, careful,". "Ugh disgusting", I think quietly, but I say, "Haha, yes,".

I already have the start of a migraine. Andy excuses himself to the restroom, probably to pour on more of that insufferable cologne. I talk to Jason and Josh through the coms, "Guys, I'm a little alcohol induced,". "How much is a little?" Jason asks concerned. I reply,"I don't know, like a glass and one-third,". I hear chatter one the other side. "Should we pull her?" I hear Jason say. "Kat come out," says Josh. I don't reply. "Kat, abort!" Sam says sternly. "No, I can do this," I am not fazed. "So what's the coolest thing you have here out of everything?" I asked stupidly. Andy leans in close and the putrid smell of his cologne make me want to hurl,"Want to see the Crown Jewels?," he questions. "Oh my gosh! Yes!" I squeal. He motions for me to follow. Josh come through the com,"Kat! You have 10 seconds to get out of there before I come in and get you myself!". I don't respond. Josh leads me into a locked up room and there is the Jewels! They are in a glass box on a pedestal in the middle if the large white room.

I can imagine the hidden security so vividly I can practically see the levels of protection involved. I stick a tack-sized camera to the bottom of the

wall when Andy isn't looking. Josh counts through my earpiece with increasing volume,"5..4..3..2..1!". Just then the doorbell rings. Andy lets out a deep sigh and him and I exit the room, him locking it behind me. I glance at the code he punches in to lock the vault, but it's 15 digits long! Once we reaches the main door Andy composes himself,"Hello? How can I help you?". Josh, in disguise, speaks through a deep throaty voice,"Something has come up, I'm afraid I must end this day early. Andy and I say our good byes. As Josh and I walk down the steps Andy calls out,"I'm having a party this weekend! You'll be there?".

"Of course!" I call out I over my shoulder. Andy closes the door leaving Josh and I alone. He growls low in my ear,"You are in so much trouble."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for your reviews Gallaghergirl2673! They make me laugh! Chappie 9! (? What the..)

I notice that Jason isn't in the car. I realize only Josh came to get me. "Well," I start, but stop talking when I pick up on Josh's irritation. Josh is so infuriated I wouldn't be surprised if smoke came out of his ears. After we walk off the palace grounds, we come upon a black van. Josh opens the sliding door. Josh turns to me, "Get in," and pushes my back not too hard, but I wasn't prepared for it. I stumble and catch myself with my hands on the carpet of the vans floor. Josh didn't see. "Hey!" I shout,"Too bad Jason isn't here to see this!". He turns around and I send my clenched fist straight into his nose. "What the hell?!" He shouts. I throw a left hook and hit him in the jaw. I shoot my arm straight forward again and Josh catches it in an iron lock grip. I try to tug it back but to no avail. "Will you stop?!" Josh says exasperated. I swing my leg into his stomach and press my foot into him, pushing him away. But he stands sturdy. I pull my leg back quickly. Nothing I'm doing makes Josh fight me offensively. He just keeps blocking my blows and not fighting back. I grunt and try to kick his arm to free my arm of his grip. Instead, he catches my ankle with his other hand. Now I'm jumping around like a little hobbit trying to release myself from Josh's grip. I struggle some more and with labored breaths I say slowly and furiously,"Let. Me. Go!". Then it all becomes to much

-the alcohol starts to kick in- and my surroundings begin to spin. I'm suddenly memorized by the movement,"Are we on a carousal?" I ask stupidly in a small hopeful voice.

I feel the locked grasps on my ankle and wrist release. I stumble backwards and my butt hits the ground. I giggle, " oopsie-daisy!" and the last thing I remember is being lifted up by strong arms like a little kid by their dad. A familiar and sweet smell floats up my nose and the warm object holding me causes me to nuzzle into it with my nose. And with a deep breath, the sweet scent rolling around inside of me, my senses fade out.

Cotton. Pure white cotton. It's the first thing I notice when I wake up. I run my hands softly along the smooth and crisp sheets, taking in their softness. I prop myself up on my elbows and I look around. I'm back in our hotel room. There's a pounding in my head so I flop my head down. But instead of my head hitting the soft pillow it thwacks against my headboard. "Ow! Damn it!" I say and rub the back of my head. "Great," I think,"as if this headache could get worse,". I sit up and swing my legs over the side of the bed. With a groan I stand up and pad lightly across the carpeted floor. I open the heavy wooden door, and it takes a lot of the little energy I have. I ease out of my room and a blinding light hits me. I shut my eyes quickly and squint against the light. I peek out of one eye and realize it's only the sun shining through the kitchen window. Someone clears their throat to my right and it's Josh. I gulp, the events of yesterday rushing back to me. He glares at me and then he explodes. "What the hell where you thinking?! Drinking and then thinking you can do an op?! Then fighting me and passing out! I had to carry you, you were so drunk! You scared the shit out of me!". Josh keeps rambling and I don't know what to do so scoot close to him and wrap my arms around his middle and hold him tightly, my head on his chest. His talking slows and stops, and after a few seconds he puts his arms around me too. "I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry, for everything," I say in a small voice. Josh says," it's okay," and then he tilts my chin so my eyes meet his,"but if you ever do that again, your dead meat,". I smile softly and he hugs me just a bit tighter which is all I really needed. I pull out from the hug and and Josh furrows his brow. But then he relaxes when I stand on my tiptoes and pull his neck down (because I'm so damn short!) and press my lips gently onto his. I pull back and smile. It was a short and sweet kiss that was perfect. Josh smiles back and then gestures behind me. I turn around see three boys gawking at us, jaws dropped open. I laugh softly and say,"Well, I guess we're kind of dating,". The boys come forward and talk to Josh about "break her heart, you die" yadda-yadda. Dale says,"I'll kick your butt," and Josh lets out a snicker but tries to cover it with a cough. "Technology is also my life so a can make your life a living hell at the flip of a switch,". Josh pales at this and I smirk slightly. Dale continues,"but other than that, I like you," then he pats his arm and walks away.

A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update! I was on vacation and I was working on it a little bit it each day! It's not really the length I wanted it to be but if I waited any longer than it would have been another week or so! So thank you for your patience and sorry for the shortness!

xoxo2013


End file.
